


Attic and Basement

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [8]
Category: Psych, Raptor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shawn and Gus learn something unexpected about Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attic and Basement

Gus sneezed as he followed Shawn into the attic. The layer of dust over everything showed a medley of footprints leading to different boxes. The largest, obviously Henry’s, led to a box overflowing with Christmas ornaments. The sprinkling of dust over those showed that those had been left months ago. A fresh, child-sized set of footprints meandered throughout the attic in no discernable pattern. Gus recognized the tread marks as belonging to Shawn’s sneakers. “What are we doing up here?” he asked.  
  
Shawn didn’t spare his friend a glance as he marched across the room and hopped on top of a trunk. “I need to show you something,” he responded, standing on his toes to reach a box on a high shelf. He pulled it down, just barely retaining his balance in the process. He sat down on the trunk and placed the box in his lap. “Come here.”  
  
The math genius eyes the dust distastefully and opted to stand instead. Shawn lifted the lid off the box, revealing the contents. Gus raised an eyebrow. “Why are you showing me your toys?”  
  
“They’re not mine. They’re my dad’s.”  
  
“Why does your dad have all these dinosaur toys?”  
  
Shawn pulled out a T-Rex action figure. “I have no idea. That’s why I’m asking you.” He handed the figure to Gus and pulled out a hand puppet.  
  
Gus flipped the toy over in his hands several times. As he did so, he noticed a red substance coming off on his hands. “Shawn? What’s this red stuff?”  
  
The boy in question looked up and shrugged before examining the puppet once more. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he threw the toy to the floor in horror. All around its mouth was what looked to be blood. The two boys looked at each other before bolting downstairs.  
  
When Henry went to the attic a month later to retrieve a box of old clothes, he was greatly surprised to see the toys lying on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. Could this be why his son had developed the idea that he fed people to dinosaurs that he kept in the basement? He snorted while he put them back in the box. Shawn would be getting a late night visit from the T-Rex. That should teach him not to make wild assumptions about movie props.


End file.
